


Changes, part 4

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Bestiality, Blood, Cannibalism, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Decapitation, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, F/M, Fury, Gore, Hard vore, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Instinct, Love, Other, Rage, Revenge, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Survival, TF, Transformation, Violence, Zoophilia, blood-drinking, dinosaur wife, dinosaur worship, interspecies love, raptor - Freeform, stop he's already dead, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Awakened by a sudden rain storm, Alan and Ellie are forced to find shelter in the jungle. When they accidentally wander back into the territory of the alpha male raptor who previously tried to force himself on Ellie, her fury at the other raptor manages to terrify both Alan and herself.Ellie is still a Velociraptor. Alan wishes he'd been changed instead. But they both know that, right now, she's the only reason either are even alive...Copious references to their Columbian adventures from the Raptor/Raptors Attack/Raptors Hijack comics, which I really love.





	Changes, part 4

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me now that I could have posted this as chapters... instead, I'm sticking with doing it this way. I honestly didn't think it would go this long! But this timeline keeps coming in loud and clear, so I will keep writing more to this, and I hope you enjoy!

A booming crash of thunder roared across the sky above Isla Sorna, startling the lovers to wakefulness. Alan clung to Ellie's warm scaly form, suddenly very aware of how cold the night air had become. He shivered next to her, and she held him close with gentle clawed limbs.

“Aren't _you_ cold?” Alan asked her.

Ellie shook her head. It seemed that raptors were resistant to extreme temperatures; Ellie was not bothered by the relative cool of the night air.

“Well... at least it's not raining,” said Alan, trying to be optimistic.

Water began to pour from the sky. Alan sighed and swore, “Dammit.”

Ellie stood, stretched a bit, and then crouched and motioned for Alan to climb onto her back once again. He did so. It was imperative to find a dry place to rest for the remainder of the night.

Ellie's long legs sped across the dampening ground. Alan shivered, clinging to her neck as the night wind chilled him to the bone. Once again his naked skin pressed tightly against Ellie's warm scales and feathers. They followed a winding path up the cliffs and into the forest. It was dryer here, the canopies of the huge trees blocking much of the rain from reaching the ground.

After several minutes of running, Ellie had to stop and catch her breath. She looked behind her; she could no longer see the rocky cliffs or the ocean beyond them. It occurred to her that she must have run over a mile in a very short amount of time. She reveled silently at the speed and power of her new body.

It occurred to Ellie that, had she still been human, both her and Alan would be dead by now. She was able to keep Alan safe this way, and perhaps _that_ had been worth trading her voice and humanity for... not that she'd been given a _choice_....

Ellie swiveled her head around to see how her lover was doing, chirring with gentle concern and nuzzling his damp hair.

“I'm fine,” said Alan, who was now shivering so hard that his teeth were chattering. Though he was trying to be strong and prevent her from worrying, she could tell that he was cold, tired, and grumpy.

Ellie snorted lightly, her hot breath ruffling Alan's hair.

“Really, I'm fine,” Alan insisted. “Are _you_ okay?”

Ellie shrugged and chirred reassuringly, nuzzling him softly again and lightly licking his cheek.

“I love you, too,” he said, stroking her snout gently. Still shivering on her back, he added, “I'm _cold_.”

Ellie continued into the dark tropical forest, her slit-pupilled eyes able to see decently well in the gloom. She moved more slowly now, searching for a dry spot. The forest was eerily silent. The snap of a twig from somewhere behind her made her stop again. She stood still once more, listening.

“What is it?” Alan whispered.

Not hearing anything else and not seeing any animals, Ellie shook her head and continued cautiously between the trees.

Suddenly, something exploded from the darkness, shrieking as it knocked Ellie off her feet. Alan was sent flying off her back, his ribs slamming into the side of a tree. He landed in a crumpled heap, barely moving and groaning with pain.

Ellie screamed in fury, struggling to stand. Her eyes focused on the attacker and went wide with recognition: This was the same alpha male raptor that tried to _rape_ her before. She must have wandered back into his territory. Ellie shrieked furiously as the other raptor jumped on her again with murderous intent.

Ellie tried to roll onto her back and extend her claws, but she was not fast enough. The other alpha clamped his jaws around her neck, causing her to cry out. Ellie lashed out with her foreclaws, stabbing them into the male dinosaur's neck. The male released his grip and shrieked in agony. He raised his foot and purposefully flexed his toe claws; at the same moment, Ellie raised her own foot to claw at his stomach, cutting deeply into his flesh with the sickle-claw on her middle toe.

 _The kill claw_. That's what Alan always called it...

Ellie used her strong leg muscles to shove the male raptor off of her and sprang to her feet with a surge of adrenaline. He slumped on his side in agony. She kicked out again with her kill claw, using it to slice open a deep gaping wound across the animal's abdomen.

The raptor shrieked pitifully. Ellie screamed in rage and locked her powerful jaws onto his neck. She pulled and shook and slashed at the creature's flesh, enraged and bloodthirsty, her teeth not loosening their grip for an instant. The beast screamed horribly as she brutalized his neck; at some point his spine snapped, the screaming stopped, and still Ellie raged at his lifeless body. Her claws sliced through muscle and tendon, down to the vertebrae. She put one foot on his ribcage for leverage and yanked until the flesh finally gave way; Ellie ripped the other raptor's head clean off and threw it forcefully aside. She ripped a chunk of flesh off his neck stump, swallowed it, and roared in rage and triumph.

“Good lord,” Alan gasped from where he had fallen, “Ellie...”

Ellie paused to look at him. Alan had pulled himself to his knees, leaning on one arm while he gripped his side with the other.

Alan stared at her, fascinated and terrified. She had fought so fiercely, and now stood before him covered in blood; in the moonlight, it appeared quite black.  
_If she can do that to a_ raptor _..._

Alan tried hard to shake the thought from his mind.

_This is still Ellie..._

_...unless she's finally lost herself..._

_No. Impossible. She'd_ never  _hurt me..._

Suddenly, Ellie's eyes narrowed. She snarled and leaped straight at him.

Alan screamed.

Ellie's lithe form soared gracefully over him, claws extended. At the same moment, another set of jaws clamped onto Alan's leg. A second raptor, one he didn't even know was there, grabbed him by the ankle and was trying to pull him into the dark forest. Before it had a chance to drag him  _anywhere,_ Ellie slammed into the animal's side and knocked it over, slashing furiously at its hide with her foreclaws. It let go of Alan's leg with a shriek. The dinosaur screamed and struggled, eventually breaking free of her forceful attack and running from her into the dark foliage.

A third  _Velociraptor_ stood silently in the shadows, near where the head of the alpha had fallen. It stared at Ellie, who barked a warning and growled. The raptor took one cautious step forward, head bowed in submission. Ellie shook her head and barked a louder warning. The other raptor turned and disappeared into the night.

Ellie turned back to Alan, chirring softly to him. He still looked at her with fear and uncertainty, though she had just saved his life _again_. Considering how she must look now, she fully understood his fear; she had surprised and frightened _herself_ in her raging brutalization of the other alpha, and now her once-lovely green scales were soaked in his blood.

Animals do what  _she_ just did all the time, Ellie considered; she was just defending herself, her mate, and... her territory? With the alpha dead, perhaps this land would be considered  _hers_ now...  _that_ was why the third raptor had approached her submissively.  _She_ was the alpha of this region now.

She lowered her head and cautiously walked toward Alan; he did not pull away.

“Ellie,” Alan gasped, staring at her with wide eyes on the verge of tears.

He took his hand off his bruised ribs and held it out to her as she stepped closer. She gently nuzzled his palm and started to purr. Stroking her blood-spattered cheek, Alan let his tears fall.

Looking into her eyes once more, Alan continued in a whisper full of reverence, “A reptilian goddess, anointed with the blood of her enemies.”

Were she human, Ellie would have blushed. She dipped her muzzle and chittered modestly. She did not _feel_ like a goddess... a _monster_ , maybe... no, _just an animal_...

“You've _always_ been a goddess,” Alan told her, “but I worship you now more than _ever._ You saved my life, _again_. ”

She had always known that he worshiped her, even though he'd never said so out loud before. It was obvious in the way he looked at her, in every touch and kiss he gave her every day, perhaps especially in how he held her close at night as if he feared she might evaporate into smoke if he dared to let go. He'd seen all of her flaws over the years and _still_ thought the world of her. She always worried that his worshipful attitude toward her might be unhealthy, as if he'd be completely lost without her by his side... but she could not honestly say that she didn't feel the same about _him_ to some extent.... She'd never _needed_ a man, not in her entire life, until she met Alan Grant. She'd be lost without him as well, especially _now_. He was the love of her life, and her only tangible link to her former humanity on the entire goddamned island.

Moreover, Alan worshiped _dinosaurs._ He had ever since their misadventures in Columbia, wherein some _Velociraptors_ from Isla Nublar were accidentally introduced into the wild. Upon seeing these strange creatures, so alien when compared with _anything else_ in those jungles, the natives began to worship the raptors as gods and make sacrifices to them. He'd wondered if perhaps the natives had been correct, and that the dinosaurs _really were gods_. The hypothesis had yet to be disproved.

And now Ellie, once his golden-haired goddess, _was a_ _dinosaur._

Alan rested his forehead against hers, leaning on her for balance and comfort. She smelled like dirt and death at the moment, but Alan did not care.

“And I'm _still_ nothing but a _man_ ,” Alan told her quietly, kissing her forehead and burying his face in her soft feathers.

He still shivered from the cold as he clung to her. Still leaning on Ellie for support, he pulled himself to his feet, wincing in pain as he stood on his wounded ankle. Ellie chittered with worry and lowered her head to lick the blood from the fresh bite wound.

 _Why does it have to taste so good,_ she wondered again, savoring the sweet metallic flavor of human blood once more... _Alan's blood... oh god, Alan's sweet delicious blood... why does it taste so good... Why?_

Slurping hungrily, she cleaned his ankle thoroughly with her long tongue. Blood still seeped slowly from the punctures, which were deeper than Alan's previous wounds. Ellie snorted in frustration, wishing she could do more for him. She nosed his ribs lightly where his body had struck the tree, noticing a purple bruise spreading across his side. She chittered, concerned.

“It's okay,” Alan assured her. “I don't think I broke any bones, just bruised 'em. Besides, I've had worse. Remember that plane crash in Columbia? Jeez, I was half dead after that.”

 _I try not to_ , Ellie thought, shuddering at the memory. But they had both survived, and he was with her _here and now_ , relatively unscathed. She embraced Alan gently, and he threw his arms around her blood-stained neck. They held each other close, neither wanting to let go for a long moment.

“We should find shelter,” Alan finally said.

Ellie lowered herself and allowed her wounded mate to climb onto her back once more. Naked, exhausted, freezing, and covered in mud and blood, Alan buried his face in a patch of feathers that didn't smell like blood or dirt at all, but like _Ellie_.

Ellie padded cautiously through the dark, peering around the foliage. It wasn't long before she came across a huge hollow tree. The massive hole in the side of it was large enough for them both, and full of dried leaves.

Poking her nose into the tree, Ellie was startled by a loud quack from the back of the hole. An angry _Hypsilophodon_ greeted her with another annoyed quack. This weird little dinosaur was an herbivore the size of a large dog, and it bared its pointy incisors at her. Ellie hissed and pushed past it into the hollow. It quacked again, more agitated now, but she finally scared it away with a loud warning bark. It knew better than to mess with a _raptor_.

“ _Hypsilophodon_ ,” Alan murmured, staring in fascination at the animal as it fled. “That was on InGen's list, but we never got to _see_ any at the park. Come to think of it, there were a _lot_ of dinosaurs on their list that we didn't get to see there.”  
Ellie chirred and turned to nuzzle him. He kissed her snout and slid down from her back to curl up in the leaves.

“These are _warm_ ,” he said approvingly, curling up with her In here, atop a bacteria-heated pile of dead leaves, he no longer shivered. “ _You're_ warm.”

Ellie chirred and held him close with her scaly arms. Alan tried hard to relax and get to sleep, but there was a lot on his mind now.

“Ellie,” he said quietly, “you think we'll ever get out of here? Will we ever... Ellie, will we ever see our _kids_ again?”

Ellie had no answer for him. All she could do was nuzzle his wet hair and hold him closer. Of course she missed their children, Sam and Alana, but she also knew that they were strong and independent individuals. They were both away at college now, and may have no idea that their parents were even _missing_ yet. If they _did_ ever get back home, Ellie wondered, how exactly were they to explain to them, _Your mother is a dinosaur now?_

“We'll _never_ go home, will we?” Alan continued. “InGen wanted us out of the way. It's why we're here. It's why you're a _dinosaur_. Even if I _could_ leave... Ellie, I don't think you could come _with_ me, and there's no way I'm leaving _without_ you.”

Ellie nuzzled his cheek, still trying to comfort him, but she was disheartened at the thought of this. He was right. There was no way that she could re-integrate into society now. Humans had enough trouble as it was getting along with their _own_ kind; _nobody_ in their _right mind_ would accept a _Velociraptor_ into their life...

Nobody but Alan Grant.  
Maybe Alan _wasn't_ in his right mind, Ellie thought, maybe he never _had_ been. And thank goodness for _that_ , because if he _were_ , he may never have accepted her after the change.

“It should have been _me_ , you know,” Alan said gently, noticing the sadness in her eyes. “At least _I've_ fantasized about it... maybe if they'd given us a choice, I'd have taken it, if it meant you could still be _human_... but they never even _considered_ what we wanted in all this.”

They held each other in silence, gazing into each others' eyes. After a time, Alan sighed and shook his head.

“It doesn't matter,” he said, “what's done is done... But Ellie. _You_ are literally the only reason I'm alive right now. So... thank you.”

Alan buried his face in Ellie's chest, which was still sticky with drying blood. She felt his hot tears leaking onto her scales, and realized that tears were leaking from her own eyes as well. If she was not a raptor, she thought again, they'd both be dead by now...

“I need you, Ellie,” he told her. “I'll always need you.”

He kissed her scaly lips and gently stroked her side, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. His hand trailed along her stomach and down to her pubic boot, making her purr. Ellie sang a low mating call in a questioning tone.

“I _need_ you, Ellie,” he repeated in reply, his voice a passionate whisper. Tired as he was, Alan wanted nothing more than to make love to her again before going to sleep.

They kissed again. Alan's hand strayed farther down Ellie's scaled form until his fingertips found her genital slit. He stroked the scaled edges of her opening lightly, teasing her slightly before plunging two fingers into her moist depths. She shivered with delight at his touch. One finger found her clit and stroked it just right. Ellie let out another mating call, much louder than before, begging him to continue.

Alan felt himself growing hard, his penis resting against the side of Ellie's pubic boot. He thrust gently, rubbing against her and growing harder as he continued to stimulate her clit. It did not take long to bring her to orgasm with his expert fingers stimulating her just right. She shivered and bucked wildly against his hand, barking in pleasure, and her juices gushed out onto his leg as she climaxed. She sighed contentedly as the intense pleasure faded into deep satisfaction.

Lubricating himself with Ellie's juices, Alan gently guided his cock into her slit. He gasped as he entered her, comforted by the sensation of her tightness embracing him. Ellie's tail twitched with excitement as Alan's legs curled around it; he could feel it shiver between his legs. Alan thrust slowly and sleepily as exhaustion crept over him. He yawned, trying to fight off sleep.

“I'm sorry, honey,” Alan murmured. “Not sure if I can stay awake much longer.”

Ellie chirred quietly and nuzzled Alan's hair, letting him know that she didn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time they'd fallen asleep together in the middle of a sleepy midnight session of love-making. Alan made slow, gentle love with her until he dozed off, still deep inside of his reptilian lover. Ellie held him close and allowed herself to drift off to sleep with her scaly body curled around him.

 

 


End file.
